mIRACLES,,,aNd MoRe MiRaClEs
by gamtav1375
Summary: Human AU Tavros lost use of his legs when he was only eleven years old. Now around fifteen, the boy struggles through the tortures of middle school, while dealing with his disability, when his life is flipped in a completely different direction by Gamzee Makara. GAMTAV! Rated T for language and future drug references.
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick author's note: This is a humanstuck AU that I hope you all enjoy! I'm really excited to post this, so please R&R! ENJOY!

Tavros Nitram was twelve years old when his accident happened. It was a normal day and, as usual, Tavros was alone. He was outside in the field, quietly twirling some grass around his fingers, and looking slightly forlorn.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind him.

Tavros jumped, "I-I...uh..."

"You look bored," a girl with long black hair said, "Want to play a game with me?" her blue eyes flashed as she looked at him mischeviously.

The boy blinked, not sure as to what he should make of all of this, "Uh...s-s-sure?"

"C'mon, I know a really fun game. My name's Vriska by the way," the girl said, holding a hand out to help him up.

"I'm T-t-tavros," he stood up and followed Vriska to the edge of the sidewalk, "W-what are we doing?"

"We're playing a game of chicken," Vriska said, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "You go stand in the road and when a car comes wait until the last second to jump out of the way."

Tavros hesitated, "This doesn't seem like a g-good idea..."

Suddenly, hands were shoved into his back forcefully, "Go!"

Not being the most graceful child in the world, Tavros fell into the road, and groaned. He turned his head slightly, saw the flash of a dark purple truck, then a sharp pain went through his upper torso, and everything turned black.

~~In the hospital~~

"I'm afraid you'll never walk again," the doctor said gently.

Tavros had been awake for only ten minutes. Ten minutes. That's all it took for his entire life to fall apart. He clenched his eyes shut, but couldn't stop the tears, and began to sob. No longer would he be able to run or jump or play like a normal kid. He would be a freak. In a wheelchair.

A gentle hand patted his back and Tavros knew that his older brother, Rufioh, was doing his best to help the child cope. Tavros hid his face in his hands and his shoulders heaved as he emptied himself of tears. After a few more minutes he was completely empty of anything and just laid down in the hospital bed. Rufioh still sat next to the bed, but didn't interact with his brother at all. Tavros realized that this was going to cost a lot of money; something they didn't have.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Rufioh," Tavros choked out.

Rufioh sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I just don't understand what possesed you to do that."

Tavros flinched, "I-I w-w-was j-j-j-just trying t-t-to play w-w-with someone."

"Tavros there was no one there!" Rufioh snapped suddenly.

His eyes watered again and he turned away from his brother. Vriska had left him in the middle of the road, after he had been run over by a truck, and no one would believe him if he told the truth. Tavros closed his eyes, wanting to shut out everything in reality, but failed as the scene before he had gotten run over flashed over his eyelids. Purple. Horn. Pain. Black.

**Sadstuck in the beginning :( Poor Tav. But yeah...this is my Gamtav story that I've been working on for a while. I should have a few more chapters up in a bit. In the meantime R&R! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Tavros had long since grown used to the fact that he was paralyzed and useless. He was reminded of this everyday when he got in his wheelchair, when he was at school, and everytime he couldn't reach something, or needed help because of his 'condition'. It had been a few years since he had beomce a cripple, of course he was used to the jeers, the tauntings, and everything else.

Currently, he is rolling up to the junior high school, and heading to his locker. He twists in the compination and opens the door, then slips everything he needs out of his backpack, before putting the rest of the stuff in his locker.

"Taaavvvrroooss!" an excited voice exclaims, before he is enwrapped in a tight, but gentle hug.

"Heh. Hi Nepeta," Tavros manages a weak smile at his feline obsessed friend.

Nepeta wears her usual trench coat, blue hat, and blue cat tail, "How was your weekend?"

He closes his locker door, "Uh...i-it was pretty g-good I guess..."

"Great! Equius and I had so much fun! It was pawsitively furtastic!" she elbows the strong boy next to her and he simply nods, pushing his greasy hair out of his sunglasses.

"Th-that's cool," Tavros smiles softly, avoiding looking at Equius, because he is truthfully scared to death of the other boy.

Nepeta suddenly starts pushing Tavros' chair to the cafeteria, "C'mon! Karkitty, Sollux, Aradia, and Terezi are waiting for us!"

Tavros blushes faintly, "I-I can wheel myself, Nepeta."

"Oh don't be silly. It's purrfectly feline fur me to push you!" Nepeta scoffs.

Tavros gets ready to protest again, but closes his mouth, and lets her wheel him into the lunchroom. Karkat is the first to spot htem and is quick to observe to the whole school tha Tavros and Nepeta seem to always be the last to show up.

"How long does it take to put your shit in your fucking locker!" Nepeta giggles from behind Tavros.

"Oh calm purrself Karkitty!" Nepeta smiles, "Tavros and I are just catching up!"

Terezi snickers from behind Karkat, "You'd think someone was always trying to piss him off or something."

"Usually someone is!" Karkat snapped, glaring fiercely.

"Oh shut up Karkat. It'th not our fault you can't control your fucking temper," Sollux snorts, his usual lisp showing.

Tavros hides a smile as Sollux and Karkat begin to toss insults back and forth. Terezi shakes her head and pushes her bright red glasses up. Terezi is the only other person in their small group who has a disability, but she doesn't let her lack of sight keep her from doing anything, and she is even studying to become a lawyer.

Aradia starts to pull a smug Sollux from the fight, while a fuming Karkat gets left behind. They finally get the two calmed down and Tavros rolls up to the table.

"Anywas. I was going to tell all of you fuckasses that an old friend of mine just transfered into this pathetic excuse of a fucking school. Just a heads up, he's a bit of a weirdo and-"

Karkat is cut short by a lazy drawn out voice, "Nice to see you too best friend."

Tavros turns to see a lanky oy with messy hair, half-lidded eyes, and clown make-up standing behind them, "How did you even get in with that fucking creepy ass make-up?" Karkat grumbles as the boy plops himself in a seat, "This is Gamzee by the way."

"I dunno," Gamzee shrugs and smiles lazily, "Who're all these brothers and sisters?"

"I'm Nepeta!" Nepeta waves, eager to meet someone new, "This is Equius."

"I can introduce myself," Equius mutters.

Terezi smirks, "I'm Terezi."

Aradia just nods at Gamzee, "My name is Aradia."

"I'm Thollux," Sollux says in a sort of bored tone.

Tavros sat there for a moment before he realizes that everyone is looking at him expectantly, "Oh...I-I...um...I'm T-Tavros."

"My name's Gamzee," the newcomer smiles at everyone, "But I think Karbro already up and motherfucking mentioned that."

"I did!" Karkat snaps.

Gamzee shrugs, "Eh. So what?"

Tavros laughs slightly and then quickly looks at his hands as Karkat glares at him. The bell rings and everyone starts to part. Tavros puts his books in his lap and slowly backs up from the table.

"Hold up Tavbro," Gamzee walks over to him, "What's your first motherfuckin' class?"

Tavros blinks, "Uh...i-it's uh...m-math."

"Same here motherfucker," the lanky boy grins and begins to push Tavros down the hallway, "We'll go together."

He protests meekly, but soon quiets, and wonders if this is the beginning of a new friendship..or maybe more?


	3. Chapter 3

The two boys enter the classroom and Tavros wheels to his desk. Gamzee takes the empty seat next to him, kicks his feet up, and leans back in his chair. Tavros smiles slightly and lets out a small laugh.

"Gamzee Makara take your feet off that desk!" the sharp voice of their math teacher, Ms. Peixes, cuts through the room.

Gamzee swiftly takes his feet of the desk, straightens, and salutes, "Yes ma'am."

The class laughs and Tavros struggles to keep a straight expression, "Mr. Makara, would you like to go to the office on your first day?" Ms. Peixes asks calmly.

"No ma'am. I'm just up and tryin' to be polite," Gamzee says, smiling.

"I will not put up with your snark Mr. Makara," Ms. Peixes glares slightly, then tosses her ridiculously long hair (no srsly, it's like...five hundred feet long. Someone save these poor kids from drowing in her hair) over her shoulder, and begins the assignment for the day.

Forty-five minutes of torture later...

Tavros and Gamzee exit the classroom, Gamzee yet again pushing Tav's wheelchair, "What you up and motherfuckin' got now Tavbro?"

"I uh...have g-gym," Tavros bites his lip.

"The messiah's must motherfuckin' be lovin' me today, cause I have that same motherfuckin' class," Gamzee grins and Tavros yelps as they abruptly shoot down the hall towards the gym.

Tavros clutches the wheelchair armrests tightly, but laughs wildly, and struggles to compose himself as they arrive at the boys locker room. Gamzee has to go get clothes, so Tavros goes to get dressed while he's waiting for his new friend. As he pulls on his gym shorts, he lets his mind wander, and fails to notice the shadows that fall over him.

"Hey look at the crippled freaking. Tryin' to put shorts on over those useless legs!" a snobby voice snorts as Tavros is suddenly dumped out of his wheelchair, and onto the floor.

Tavros gulps and tries to push himself up, "I-I still-l, uh...h-have t-t-to get-t-t d-dressed for g-g-gym E-Eridan."

"Aw, is the cripple getting a backbone?" Eridan taunts, pressing Tav back to the floor with a firm foot to the back, "Oh wait. Then you'd be able to use your worthless legs."

A sudden voice cuts across them, dark, and rather terrifying, "That up and isn't a very motherfuckin' nice way to be treatin' my motherfuckin' Tavbro there," Eridan's foot is removed from Tavros' back and looking back, Tav sees that Gamzee is holding Eridan to the wall by his throat, "Don't you ever motherfuckin' dare to motherfuckin' do that motherfucker. You motherfuckin' up and got that?"

Eridan nods and swallows dryly. Gamzee drops the boy, who scurries off, and disapears around the corner. Turning back to Tavros, Gamzee kneels next to the boy, and scoops him up bridal style before he sets him in his wheelchair. Tav blushes fiercely and looks at his hands.

"Th-th-thanks Gamzee," he mutters.

"He didn't motherfuckin' up and hurt ya did he Tavbro?" Gamzee asks.

Tavros shakes his head, "N-no I'm f-fine. J-just a little sh-shaken up."

"Motherfuckin' assholes," Gamzee shakes his head, then puts on a slight smile, "C'mon or we'll be late for the motherfuckin' class."

Tavros nods, running his hand through his slightly messy mowhawk, "O-okay."

Gamzee grabs Tavros' wheelchair again and wheels him out, "You're a motherfuckin' miracle Tav. I hope you fuckin' know that."

"Th-thanks," Tavros blushes again and rubs the back of his neck.

Gamzee murmurs something under his breath that sounds like 'motherfuckin' adorable', but Tavros figures he probably stated something different. He is unable to dwell on the thought for long though as they begin gym. Tavros is excused from pretty much all of the warm-ups, but he does some of them anyways, just too feel normal. After warm-ups everyone splits up into their teams for dodgeball. As usual, Tavros is the last picked and first out, so he quietly rolled over to the bleachers. A few seconds later Gamzee comes and sits by him.

"Y-you got out o-on purpose," Tavros accuses quietly.

"Na. Kid just got motherfuckin' lucky with that miracle of a fuckin' dodgeball he threw," Gamzee chuckles, gently tousling Tavros' mowhawk.

Tavros laughs and shrinks slightly under Gamzee's hand, "I-I guess that d-dodgeball w-was a pretty g-good uh...m-miracle."

"You up and motherfuckin' know it Tavbro," Gamzee grins.

They spend the rest of the class period talking and ignoring the fact that they should have gone back to playing almost ten times. It's not like it really mattered though. The bell rings and everyone heads to quickly get dressed. Gamzee stays by Tavros the whole time and a blush stays on the boys cheeks the entire time.

Gamzee stifles a yawn as they exit the locker room, "What you got next?"

"Um...I-I have S-Spanish," Tavros says after a minute.

Gamzee frowns slightly, "Damn. I gotta motherfuckin' go to art. Gonna paint some motherfuckin' miracles man."

"Heh. That sounds pretty uh...chill?" Tavros cracks a small smile.

Gamzee laughs and tousles the boys hair again, "It'll be so chill bro. I'll be up and shiverin' in my motherfuckin' socks and shit."

"Y-yeah," Tavros agrees, "I-I'll see you later then?"

"Course," Gamzee nods.

Tavros rubs the back of his neck, "Well...s-see ya," he wheels off towards the Spanish classroom and tries to rid himself of the brilliant blush that was spreading all over his face.

**Yeah. Idk why, but I totally think that the Condesce would be a perfect math teacher. **

**Poor Tav gettin' bullied :( Beat the motherfuckin' shit out of 'em Gamzee. Sorry if this chap sucks, but it's like 1 am and I'm not very fuckin' focued right no-oooh...my blanket has so many beautiful colors...**

**Anywas ignore that ridiculous author note and just R&R! And uh...also...enjoy the motherfuckin' miracle of blankets?**


	4. Chapter 4

Tavros leaves his Spanish class and heads to is slightly dissapointed that Gamzee isn't there, but shrugs it off, and gets out his science textbook. The hour passes slowly, but the bell finally rings, and Tavros gratefully leaves the classroom to head to lunch.

"Tavros!" Nepeta hurries over to him, "How has purr day been?"

"P-pretty good," he smiles, "I had a few classes w-with G-gamzee and i-it was r-r-really fun."

The perky female teen beams at him, "That pawsitively purrfect Tavros! I'm glad you tuna are such good furiends!"

"Heh," he rubs the back of his neck and gets his lunch which contains a simple salad with a vinegrette dressing, then rolls to their lunch table.

Nepeta sits and begins to eat her tuna fish sandwhich, "Ms. Peixes is going to ofurload efuryone with homework! She gave us about furty-five pawsitively pawful pawblems! I don't know how Feferi can be so pawsitively happy with a mothfur like that."

"I d-don't know," Tavros shrugs, eating his salad.

"Hey Tavbro," Gamzee suddenly plops into an empty seat next to where Tavros has his wheelchair.

Tavros smiles and blushes very faintly, "Hey Gamzee."

Karkat sits in the seat next to Gamzee, "Dear god I'm going to fucking puke into fifty buckets if I see Sollux and Aradia fucking going at it again!"

"What'th wrong with uth kk?" Sollux sits down, a smug smirk on his face.

"You're going to make me sick that's what!" Karkat snaps.

Aradia and Terezi show up then and Terezi paps Karkat's head, "Oh calm yourself Karkat. You watch all of those shitty rom-coms, how is this so different?"

"Hardy hardy har har," Karkat says sarcastically, but lets the subject drop.

Nepeta watches all of this happen, then pulls out her journal, and begins to write furiously. Tavros instantly knows that she is updating her shipping grid and wonders who she is putting together.

"Oh, what're you adding now!" Karkat groans.

"You'll see!" Nepeta grins, "If things go how I think they will, you'll know soon enough!"

Karkat groans again and Terezi playfully elbows him. Gamzee chuckles and Tavros smiles softly, before going back to eating.

"I think I see romance in Karkitty's furture," Nepeta whispers in his ear and he gags on the sip of water he was taking.

He quickly takes another drink and coughs, "You alright Tavbro?" Gamzee asks.

"Y-yeah. I-I am f-f-fine," he nods.

"Miracles man," Gamzee chuckles and yet again messes with Tav's mowhawk.

Tav laughs faintly, failing to notice Nepeta watching them with a wicked grin as she writes in her journal yet again. The bell rings and everyone throws their trays into the trash can.

"What you got next Tavbro?" Gamzee looks at the crippled boy.

Tavros thinks for a second, "I have keyboarding, then Enlglish."

"Fuckin' miracles man. I got same two classes next," Gamzee grins and grabs onto the handles of Tav's wheelchair.

Tavros braces himself as they take off down the hallways, getting a few angry shouts in return. Gamzee just laughs and Tav soon follows after, until they stop in front of the keyboarding classroom.

They take their seats, then emerge later, and go to English with Mr. Vantas. As usual, they recieve a very long lecture about grammar, and then bolt out the door when the bell rings.

"Well I guess we up and gotta motherfuckin' split up Tavbro," Gamzee says, "I gotta head off to theatre."

"Okay. I have creative writing," Tavros smiles slightly, "I guess I'll see you later...again?"

Gamzee chuckles, "Can do Tavbro."

Tavros waves, then rolls off to his classroom. On the way, he suddenly hears a slight whimpering, and then a familiar cackling.

"What did you call me?" a very annoyed looking Vriska growled.

Nepeta held the side of her face and hissed, "I didn't call you anything!"

Vriska knocks the girl down, then bends over, and takes her journal, "Maybe this will give me what I want."

"V-vriska! St-st-stop i-i-it," Tavros yells quietly.

"Oh look, the cripple's coming to save his pathetic friend," Vriska taunts, snorting.

Tavros tries to meet her gaze, but winds up staring at the floor, "L-leave N-n-nepeta alone. Sh-sh-she hasn't d-d-d-d-done anything t-t-t-to you."

Vriska snickers and tosses the journal across the hallway, "You really want to try standing up to me you worthless piece of garbage?"

"Y-you h-h-hurt her," he mutters, flinching as Vriska comes closer.

"Tavros!" Nepeta shrieks as Vriska dumps the boy out of his wheelchair.

He gasps in pain as the girl knocks the wind out of him with a swift kick to the stomach and clenches his eyes shut, gasping for breath, "Stupid little cripple. it's your own fault you're so useless, you know? _Chicken_. How do you even live with yourself?" she delivers another sharp kick and Tavros feels some of his ribs crack under the pressure.

"I-I'm not u-useless," he groans.

"What was the cripple?" Vriska growls and presses her foot onto his throat.

Tavros struggles for breath, but suddenly the pressure is removed from his throat, and as he looks he sees Nepeta furiously scratching, biting, and pulling Vriska's hair, "Leave him be! You pawful beast!"

Vriska hisses in pain and then grabs the girl off of her. Nepeta is thrown into the wall and Tavros' eyes widen as she slumps to the ground, unbelievable amounts of blood coming from her head. Vriska absconds then and Nepeta crawls over to Tavros.

"Tavros?" her dark green eyes seem fogged over and dazed.

"N-nepeta. Are y-you okay?" he asks, his own vision getting blury.

The girl doesn't respond, but instead falls unconscious. Tavros lets out a weak cry for help before following after Nepeta.

**Yup. Fucking Vriska. Ugh (and yes! Kankri is the most lecturey English teacher out there! Mwahahaha!). R&R please ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

When Tavros' eyes open, he finds himself lying on a hospital bed, tightly bound with gauze and bandages. He winces as he inhales to quickly and a sharp stab shoots through him.

"Hey Tavbro," the familiar voice of Gamzee says next to him, "You okay?"

"I-I'm alright...b-b-but wh-what h-happened?" he asks, his mind getting rather foggy when he tries to recall what happened.

Gamzee looks slightly forlorn and sad as he answers, "Nobody motherfuckin' knows Tavbro. Some motherfuckin' teacher found you and Nep all up and lyin' on the floor. They thought you both were dead or some shit..."

Tavros swallows dryly, "I-I-Is N-n-nepeta okay?"

"She's pretty motherfuckin' beat up," Gamzee says softly, "Karbro and the others are in her room waitin' to see what the fuck is gonna happen."

Tavros takes a shaky breath to try to calm himself, "What a-a-are her chances?"

Gamzee opens his mouth to respond, but the door is suddenly thrust open, and Karkat is standing there, "Nepeta's...she's dead."

Tavros freezes. Every single part of him just leaves reality and goes into a blank space. It's calm there. There's no emotions, no need to worry, or to be sad. There's no death, no pain, no loss. Unfortunatly, Tavros is ubruptly pulled from the safehaven of emptiness as reality crashes down upon him and he begins to sob. His entire body convulses as the tears come and before he knows what is happening, Gamzee is holding him gently.

The crippled child buries his face in the skinny boy's shoulder and grips his shirt tightly, "Sh-she can't b-b-b-be..."

"I'm so motherfuckin' sorry Tavbro," Gamzee murmurs quietly.

"W-why did th-this h-h-have to happen?" Tavros shakes uncontrolably.

Gamzee comfortingly rubs his back, "I don't motherfuckin' know Tavbro, but this shit ain't motherfuckin' right."

Tavros cries until he has no more tears left and just clings to Gamzee, his trembling calming slightly. Gamzee continues to console him softly and the boy's eyes grow heavy as he does. Soon, the boy is asleep, but his sleep is plagued with nightmares.

_"Nepeta?" Tavros squints against the bright white._

_Nepeta looks over from a dark purple flower and smiles, but her normal dark green eyes are replaced by pure white puiless ones, "Hi Tavros."_

_"W-what happened t-to you?" he gasps slightly._

_She frowns slightly and strokes the flower's petals, "You don't remember?"_

_"Remember what?" Tavros asks._

_"How I died," she says flatly, "How you killed me."_

_He shakes his head, "N-no. I-I didn't. N-n-nepeta...I swear."_

_"Tavros," she sighs, "I'm sorry, but it is...you got me killed."_

_"N-nepeta?" Tavros' eyes water, "I-I'm sorry."_

_The white begins to slowly turn black, but Nepeta is still glowing, "Sorry? YOU KILLED ME!"_

_"No! No! Nepeta p-please!" _

((Gamzee's P.O.V))

Gamzee frowns as Tavros squirms on the hospital bed. His face in contorted in a way that Gamzee knows in utter fear and pain. It practically kills him to see Tavbro like that, so he grabs the boy's hand, and uses his own free one to gently comb through his mowhawk. Tav's face relaxes slightly, but a small whimper escapes him.

"I'm so motherfuckin' sorry Tavbro," he says quietly.

He sighs as he looks at his new friend and the same feeling creeps through him. It's strange, but not unpleasant, and Gamzee knows exactly what it is; love.


	6. Chapter 6

== Be the cripple

Tavros awakes to an empty pang in his chest and a silent scream in his throat. The room is empty and he is alone. He slowly sits himself up and winces only slightly. Upon further examination he spots a clock and deems the time to be about twelve p.m, causing him to wonder if any one is going to come see him. _Why would they?_ another pang hits him directly and he takes a deep breath to calm himself. As he is about to give up hope of anyone coming to see him, the door opens, and a lanky teen enters the room.

"Hey Tavbro," Gamzee sits down in the same chair that he was seated in before and smiles weakly at him, "how ya up and feelin'?"

"A-a little s-s-sad still I g-g-g-guess?" he bites his lip and blinks furiously as a fresh wave of depression rolls over him.

Gamzee looks genuinely concerned and upset as he gives Tavros a brief hug, "I'm sorry Tavbro. But them motherfuckin' doctors and medical people and shit said that you can be on your motherfuckin' way back to your home today."

Tavros nods, "O-okay."

"And..." Gamzee cups Tavros' cheek, "Nepeta's motherfuckin' funeral is up and gonna be tomorrow mornin', but you don't have to motherfuckin' go if you don't fuckin' feel like goin' and shit."

He considers this a moment and he looks at the white blanket that somehow became clenched tightly in his small hands, "I-I...I sh-should go...to th-the f-f-uneral I-I mean."

Gamzee nods and pats Tav's cheek softly, then stands up, "Motherfuckin' chill Tavbro. I'll go get the motherfuckin' nurse and we can fuckin' go to your house, okay?"

"Okay," he nods.

"See ya in a sec Tavbro," Gamzee departs and Tavros sighs.

He swallows heavily and keeps his eyes trained on the blanket that is still clutched tightly in his fists. Suddenly, he feels so small, and helpless. He couldn't do anything to stop Vriska, or to save Nepeta...

He is jerked from his thoughts as the door opens and Gamzee wheels in his wheelchair, while being followed by a rather flustered looking nurse, "Got your motherfuckin' miracle chair Tavbro!"

"Mr. Makara, a hospital representative should-"

"Calm your tits," Gamzee chuckles, cutting her off, and making her face redden more, "He's my motherfuckin' bro and I'm gonna up and take him to his motherfuckin' house."

The nurse seems to decide to give up, throws her hands in the air, and departs the room, "G-gamzee it's not th-that big of a d-d-deal..."

"It's all fuckin' chill Tavbro. Let's get you out of this motherfuckin' hell hole," Gamzee smiles and carefully picks Tavros up bridal style, then situates him in his chair.

Tavros blushes faintly and mutters a quiet, "Thanks Gamzee..."

"No motherfuckin' problem," Gamzee grins and begins pushing Tavros down the hallway.

Tavros blushes faintly, but doesn't protest, and soon they are out of the hospital, "I-is Rufioh n-not coming?"

"Nah. You're motherfuckin' sweet brother asked me to up and take you back home," Gamzee explained.

He nods, "Oh, okay."

Gamzee ruffles the boy's hair and then starts walking to Tavros' house, "Uh...G-gamzee...h-h-how do you know how t-t-too get to m-my house?"

"You're brother up and told me Tavbro," Gamzee assures him.

"O-oh...okay then," Tavros nods.

Gamzee chuckles and they soon arrive at Tavros' small home. The sight is slightly comforting to Tavros, the old tree in the front yard, the rather rickety wooden ramp his brother had constructed for him to use, and the peeling paint that easily came off in chips if anyone touched it. Despite all of its flaws, however, it was home, and he loved it.

The teen behind him seems to sense his slight relaxation, "You motherfuckin' happy to be home?"

Tavros smiles slightly, "Y-yeah. It's a-always good t-t-to be home."

"Wish I could say the same motherfuckin' thing," Gamzee mutters as he pushes Tavros up the ramp.

"D-do you not like y-your house?" Tavros looks at him.

"Well...I'm just gonna say that it's not very home like ya know?" he twists the knob on the door of the house and they enter.

Tavros chews on his bottom lip, studying Gamzee, and wondering what his life is like to make it so that he doesn't enjoy his home, "O-oh...I'm s-s-sorry..."

"It's not your motherfuckin' fault Tavbro. I just got some motherfuckin' issues is all," Gamzee shrugs it off and switches the subject ubruptly, "Where's your miracle room Tavbro?"

"M-my what?" Tavros blinks.

Gamzee smiles, "Sorry bro, I meant your motherfuckin' bedroom."

"O-oh, it's the l-last door down the hallway..." Tavros says slowly and Gamzee instantly pushes him into his room.

The small bedroom was decorated with various movie posters and pictures, but mostly they were covered with items revolving around Peter Pan. Tavros looks around happily and hears Gamzee chuckle softly from behind him. The sounds of which causes a slight flutter to go through the smaller boy and he looks at the posters to hide his faint blush.

"Your motherfuckin' room is all motherfuckin' miracles Tav," Gamzee says.

Tavros rubs the back of his neck, "N-not really...i-it's j-j-just stupid st-stuff I w-w-was into when I w-w-was a k-k-kid..."

"It's not stupid Tav. It's motherfuckin' miraculous as shit."

"W-well thanks...b-b-but y-you're the only o-o-one who th-thinks so..." Tavros mutters, "E-everyone else s-s-says I act r-r-r-ridiculous..."

Gamzee suddenly puts both of his hands on Tavros' cheeks and holds him there, making Tavros' childlike, chocolate brown eyes meet with Gamzee's glazed over, but captivating indigo, "Tav, those motherfuckers are shits who don't fucking deserve to be anywhere near a motherfuckin' miracle like you."

Tavros' face heats up instantly, "Uh...th-thanks."

"No motherfuckin' problem Tavbro," Gamzee smiles faintly and then suddenly does something Tavros would have never ever expected in his entire life.

A soft touch brushed against his forehead and it took him only a moment to realize what had just happened.

**SCREEE! Omg. Sorry for the late update guys! I've been busy with school and all that fucking shit . Anyways, have a new chap!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tavros' eyes widen and his face flushes a bright red as the realization of what had happened dawned on him. Gamzee had kissed his forehead and he was unsure what to think about that.

"I didn't upset a brother, did I?" Gamzee's unique indigo eyes look upset and apologetic as the question quietly leaves his lips.

Blinking, Tavros quickly shakes his head, "N-no. I-I-I j-just...w-why did you?"

Gamzee just smiles as he struggles to form a complete sentence, "Can't a motherfucker tell?"

"I-i uh...I j-j-just wasn't s-sure..." Tavros rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, avoiding meeting the taller's eyes.

"Motherfucking love you Tavbro," Gamzee says softly, leaning down, letting his forehead meet with Tavros', and staring into the paralyzed one's chocolate brown eyes, "You're my motherfucking miracle."

The smaller blushes and stammers furiously as he suddenly realizes, "I-i-i-i l-l-l-l-love you t-t-t-too-" he cut off with a squeak as Gamzee's slightly chapped lips find his for a brief moment and then are gone just as quickly, but he can still feel a ghostly sensation of them, "G-g-gamzee."

"Motherfucking miracles my Tavbro," Gamzee hugs him tightly and Tavros returns the gesture.

He smiles at Gamzee when the part, "S-so...n-now what?"

Gamzee shrugs, "Don't know. Whatever the your motherfucking heart up and wants Tavbro."

"W-well...does this make us...b-b-boyfrie-?" he is cut off as another kiss is pressed to his lips.

"If a motherfucker wants," Gamzee murmurs.

Tavros bites his lip and nods, "Y-yeah. I do."

The grin on Gamzee's face somehow gets bigger, "Miracles man."

Tavros smiles, "Want to play some video games?"

"Sounds motherfucking great Tavbro," the two start up the old Gamecube system and they begin to play pokemon.

After a couple of hours, Tavros falls asleep, the controller is still held tightly in his hands, and he only barely registers thin, but strong arms carrying him to bed.

**Okay, yeah. I'm really bad at updating, sowwy guys :(( Anways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ Kinda fluffy, adorbs Gamtav for no updates for a while :)**


	8. Chapter 8

== Gamzee; Wake from your bitchtits wicked dream

Gamzee wakes up. Sighing (that dream was motherfucking miracles man), he starts to get out of the bed, but then feels someone pressing back against him, and he blinks. Tavros is laying next to him...asleep. For a moment he is confused, why is he at Tavros'? Then it dawns on him and that pleasant tickle of happiness settled through the skinny teen. Still smiling, he puts one arm around Tavros, who remains sleeping, and uses the other to gently brush through his hair. Damn...his hair is soft.

Gamzee reaches up and feels his own hair, but it seems more greasy and matted. Deciding that a shower is in order, he slowly gets out of the bed, and locates the bathroom. Once the water is to a temperature that would be scalding to most people, but Gamzee finds very enjoyable, he gets in. About ten minutes later he gets out and grabs a towel, quickly drying off, and shrugging his clothes back on. Gamzee walks out of the bathroom and sees Tavros still asleep. Smiling to himself, he makes his way into the kitchen, and starts to prepare a breakfast. He figures he should make up for his unintended sleep-over and also he just feels like cooking something.

Grabbing some pans and the required dishes, he starts making some biscuits and gravy. Remembering Tavros' seeming distaste for meat, he refrains from adding any to the gravy, and hums to himself as he continues to cook. Gamzee is surprisingly a great cook and soon the home is filled with the smell of perfectly done biscuits. A soft squeak suddenly comes from down the hallway and he looks to see his Tavbro rubbing his eyes as he rolls into the kitchen.

"Good morning," the smaller boy says groggily.

Gamzee hugs Tavros with one arm, "Sup my motherfuckin' Tavbro? I up and make breakfast, so get your cute little ass over to the motherfucking table."

"Heh," Tavros blushes faintly, but rolls himself over to the wooden table anyways, "You didn't have to make breakfast..."

"It's not a motherfucking problem," Gamzee says, putting a few biscuits on a plate, and then setting it down in front of Tavros.

Tavros smiles shyly and looks up at him through thick lashes, "Th-thanks Gamz."

He smiles warmly and gives the paralyzed one a soft smile, "Like I said Tavbro, it's not a motherfucking problem."

"Heh," Tavros laughs slightly and holy fuck if that isn't the most miraculous noise in all of space and time...

Gamzee quickly makes himself a plate and sits down next to Tavros, "So what does a motherfucker want to do today?"

Tavros shrugs, swallowing his biscuit before speaking, "I don't know. There's not much to do here. We could...I don't know, play more video games or something...?"

"Sounds bitchtits wicked," Gamzee says.

"Cool," the smaller boy smiles, "You uh...kind of fell asleep while we were playing last night."

"Oh sorry about that Tavbro, did I leave a motherfucker alone?" he frowns.

Tavros shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck, and looks at the floor, "No it's uh...it's fine Gamzee. I went to sleep after you did anyways."

The juggalo nods, his normal relaxed smile coming back, and resuming it's usual position on his face, "Alright man, sounds pretty motherfucking wicked."

Tavros laughs slightly and continues to eat his biscuits. The rest of breakfast passes in silence as the two finish up eating the meal. After they put their dishes away, the two head back into Tavros' room, and agree on a game. They play for a few hours, then decide to take a break, and get lunch.

"Hey Gamzee what if we uh...went to the park to eat?" Tavros asks.

Gamzee grins, "Sounds like a great motherfucking plan Tavbro. When should we up and go?"

"Uh...well I'll have to uh...find the picnic basket," he says, "So could you start making the uh...the food?"

"Yeah sure," Gamzee nods and starts to make the food.

Tavros rolls out of the kitchen and he sighs, "If only you knew how motherfucking special you are Tavbro."

**Yeah so the last chapter was Gamzee dreaming. I'm such a nice author ^^ I 3 you all though, thank you for the wonderful reviews, all of the follows, and the favorites! Seriously you people are awesome. I'm not even that good on consistant updates or writing XD but hey if you wanna stick around feel free. :) (sorry for the shitty end btw I wrote this at like midnight and I'm kind of tired :/)**


	9. Chapter 9

Once their lunch is packed and ready, the two teens head out to the park for their picnic. A warm breeze flows through the air, birds chirp, and a few white clouds string the light blue sky. Tavros loves the outdoors and occasionally points out a specific bird, flower, or whatever else it is that catches his eyes. Gamzee grins every time Tav's face lights up with joy whenever he does spot one of these things and he chuckles, making small comments about the 'miraculous' object or creature. Finally, they reach the park, and Gamzee helps Tavros roll through the grass to the picnic tables (Tavros tried to insist that he could do it himself, but Gamzee wasn't hearing any of it). The taller troll spreads out a large brown blanket and sets the basket in the middle while Tavros gets down from his chair and arranges himself in a sitting position.

"This looks great Gamzee!" he compliments, accepting on of the sandwiches that Gamzee made.

"It's not a big motherfucking deal. My pop was a bitchtits wicked cook, better than me at least," Gamzee shrugs, but smiles anyways, and sits down, managing to bend his lanky limbs so that he has his legs folded.

Tavros smiles and unwraps the food, then takes a bite, and surveys the area around them. A small play set sits off to the right of them, with only a few small children screaming and playing on it, a soccer field is off to their left, empty except for one young couple strolling through the slightly dead grass, and they sit under a large tree that provides plenty of shade while still giving them a little sun. It's almost too perfect and for the first time since Nepeta died, Tavros feels happy.

Wait. NEPETA!

"Oh no Nepeta's funeral's today!" he exclaims, eyes widening.

Gamzee doesn't even respond, just moves quickly to pack everything up, and asks while doing this, "What time?"

"Four o'clock," he replies, managing to get himself back into his chair.

"Alright we've got a couple hours, where's the thing going to be at Tavbro?" Gamzee starts pushing Tavros back to his house, which thankfully was only a few blocks away.

Tavros swallows a lump that was beginning to grow in his throat, "The cemetery."

"Oh right, I knew that," Gamzee shakes his head and a few minutes later they're at Tavros' house.

"Tavbro, you need to go up and get yourself looking nice. I'm going to run home and be back in about half and hour to get you, okay?" Gamzee asks, grabbing his keys out of his pocket.

He nods, "Okay, thanks Gamzee."

The taller one smiles softly and nods, tousling Tavros' mow hawk one more time before departing through the front door. Tavros hurries into his bathroom and just quickly washes his hair, not wanting to take the time to shower, and then styles the unruly thing as best as he can. Once that's done, he goes back into his bedroom, and changes into his nicest clothes which composed of a button up white shirt, a black vest to go over it, a dark brown tie, and black slacks. By the time he was done, there was a knock on the door, and Gamzee re-entered wearing a nice white shirt as well, a purple tie, and dark indigo pants.

"You up and ready Tavbro?" Gamzee asks.

Tavros swallows, then nods, "Yeah, let's go."

They go outside, "We'll take my truck, alright?" Gamzee says and Tavros nods.

Gamzee helps the smaller into the truck and folds up his wheel-chair before getting into the drivers side and starting it up. He backs out of the driveway and then starts towards the local cemetery. Meanwhile, Tavros stares at his hands which are clasped tightly in his lap, and chews on his lip. Gamzee seems to notice, because suddenly a hand is patting his back comfortingly.

"Don't worry Tavbro, if things get to hard you let me know and I'll get you the motherfuck out of there," he says, pulling into a parking space, and then getting out.

Tavros nods and lets Gamzee help him out, then they start to where the procession was already beginning. All of their friend's are there and simply nod to acknowledge the two newcomers presence. Karkat narrows his eyes at Gamzee though and Tavros vaguely wonders why, but is cut off when the preacher starts to speak. Once he is finished, he invites anyone who wants to say their final good-byes to Nepeta forward, and to Tavros' surprise, Vriska (whom he hadn't noticed until that point) steps forward.

Anger boils in him and it takes all his self control not to show it, "Nepeta was a good person. It's so sad that her life had to be cut so short. I know I myself will miss her dearly," she finishes and tosses a rose onto Nepeta's closed coffin.

She turns on heal and merges herself back into the crowd and Tavros relaxes slightly, deciding then and there that Vriska's little secret would be revealed.

**Alright so there were a few people wondering why Tavros didn't reveal Vriska and here's my reasoning. 1. He was in too much shock over Nepeta's death to reveal her murderer. 2. Vriska scares the living shit out of him, he doesn't want to wind up getting more people hurt. 3. He's a teen who's just witnessed his best friend die; he needs some time to grieve and get over it before he tells anyone anything, that's also why he hasn't been questioned by cops. I hope this explains a bit and next chapter will be uploaded sometimes towards the end of this week or the start of next. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

~A few days later~

Tavros stares at his hands nervously as he waits in the police station. They've brought him in for questioning on Nepeta's death and anxiety clutches at his gut as he waits for them to call him into the room. His eyes flick around the room, but there's only two other people there who are much older, and look disinterested in anything around them. He swallows thickly and then he looks over as a door opens.

"Tavros Nitram, we're ready for you," a tall and buff man says.

He nods and wheels into the adjoining room, then over to the end of a small steel table. The man sits in a chair and looks at Tavros. He's a little scary looking in truth, his face is a darkened tan with multiple scars that seem to glow due to their whitened coloring, and he seemed to just glare at Tavros.

"A'ight kid, let's get this done and over with, okay?" the man starts off and Tavros nods, really not desiring to piss this guy off, "So what exactly didja see on that day?"

Tavros barely hesitates before recounting his story, doing his best to keep his stutter out, "W-well I was going to class a-and I heard something th-that sounded like fighting...I-i went over to see what was going on and I s-saw V-V...Vriska Serket b-bullying Nepeta. Sh-she said that Nepeta c-called her a name, but N-Nepeta would never do that, s-so I t-t-told V-V-V-Vriska to st-stop. Sh-she got m-mad and w-well...b-beat me up t-t-too. N-Nepeta t-t-tried to s-s-save me, b-but V-Vriska just knocked her a-aside a-and..."

"A'ight, hey calm down kid, jesus," Tavros blinks, not even realizing that he's been crying since about halfway through his recountment, "I think that's all we're gonna need, 'kay? Why don't you get yourself home."

He nods, "Y-yeah...o-okay." he starts to roll towards the door, then hesitates in the doorway, "I-Is V-v-vriska going to get in t-trouble?"

The officer shrugs, "More'n likely, yeah."

"O-oh..." he says softly, then gets his wheelchair out of the station as quickly as possible.

He starts back to home, Rufioh had been able to drop him off at the station, but was unable to pick him back up, so Tavros had to be on his own in that aspect, and sighs. He hopes he's done the right thing, turning Vriska in, but feels bad about it anyways. Biting his lip nervously, he gets up to the front door, and goes inside. It's a bit dark and he flicks on the lights, then goes to his bedroom. His computer monitor is glowing dimly and upon further examination he finds that there are multiple messages from his friends. He logs on and answers the first ones, which are from Aradia.

-apocalypseArisen began pestering adiosToreador-

AA: tavr0s are y0u there

AA: i guess y0ure at y0ure scheduling with the p0lice

AA: i was h0ping t0 catch y0u bef0re y0u left t0 wish y0u luck

AA: y0ure d0ing the right thing in turning her in

AT: oH,,,uH HEY aRADIA IM BACK,

AA: 0h hell0

AA: h0w did it g0

AT: wELL,,,gOOD i GUESS

AT: i MEAN IT WASNT TOO BAD,

AT: bUT I TOLD THEM ABOUT,,,hER

AA: g00d

AA: y0u sh0uld have said s0mething ab0ut her bef0re th0ugh

AA: and n0t just in the aspect 0f nepetas death

AT: wHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT,

AA: tavr0s its really n0 mystery wh0 made y0u paralyzed

AT: uH,,,

AT: wHAT,

AA: its really 0bvi0us in all truth

AA: plus vriska wanst exactly discreet ab0ut her acti0ns and gl0ated t0 a l0t 0f 0ther kids

AT: oH,,,i GUESS THERES NO USE PRETENDING ANYMORE,

AT: bUT YEAH SHE DID

AA: s0 why didnt y0u say anything

AT: bECAUSE SHE THREATENED TO KILL ME IF I DID,

AA: well shell pr0bably be g0ing to jail s00n anyways

AA: y0u might as well c0nfess it

AT: i DONT KNOW ARADIA, i MEAN THERES REALLY NO POINT ANYMORE

AT: sHES ALREADY GOING TO BE PUT AWAY FOR A LONG TIME

AT: pLUS THIS HAPPENED A COUPLE OF YEARS AGO,

AA: i guess y0u d0 have a p0int there

AA: just remember that y0u d0 have friends here t0 help y0u

AT: aLRIGHT i WILL }:)

AA: well since y0ure h0me w0uld y0u like t0 engage in s0me 0nline r0leplaying

AT: yEAH SURE

AT: jUST GIVE ME A MINUTE TO ANSWER EVERYONE ELSE,

AA: alright

-adiosToreador ceased pestering apocalypseArisen-

-carcinoGenetisist began pestering adiosToreador-

CG: HEY ASSHOLE.

CG: ARADIA DECIDED THAT EVERYONE NEEDED TO WISH YOU LUCK AT YOUR IDIOTIC APPOINTMENT WITH THE COPS.

CG: SO EVEN THOUGH I REALLY DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK AS TO HOW THAT GOES AS LONG AS VRISKA'S GONE

CG: GOOD LUCK.

-carcinoGenetisist ceased pestering adoisToreador-

Tavros figures he won't reply to Karkat, considering that the other boy is offline anyways.

-gallowsCalibrator began pestering adiosToreador-

GC: H3Y T4VROS

GC: 1 JUST W4NT3D TO W1SH YOU LUCK 4T YOUR 4PPO1NTM3NT TOD4Y

GC: JUST1C3 W1LL B3 S3RV3D

GC: 3SP3C14LLY FOR C3RT41N B4CKST4BBING TR41TORS

GC: M34N1NG VR1SK4 OF COURS3

GC: BUT YOU KNOW WH4T I M34N

-gallowCalibrator ceased pestering adiosToreador-

Tavros decides that he probably won't end up answering the majority of these, considering there's really only two left.

-twinArmegeddons began pestering adiosToreador-

TA: 2o aa wanted me too wii2h you good luck

TA: even though ii could care le22

TA: 2hell kiick my a22 iif ii dont

TA: 2o good luck

-twinArmegeddons ceased pestering adiosToreador-

-terminallyCapricious began pestering adiosToreador-

TC: hEeEeEy TaVbRo

TC: eVeRyOnE's AlL uP aNd SaYiNg ThAt I nEeD tO cOmE aNd WiSh YoU lUcK fOr YoUr mOtHeRfUcKiNg PoLiCe ThInG

TC: wHatEvEr ThAt sHiT's FoR.

AT: oH UH,,,hEY gAMZEE

AT: mY APPOINTMENTS ALREADY OVER SO THERES REALLY NO NEED TO WISH ME LUCK,,,

TC: mOtHeRfUcK gUeSs I'm A lItTlE oFf On My MoThErFuCkInG tImInG.

AT: iTS ALRIGHT

AT: iT WASNT THAT BIG OF A DEAL,

AT: eVEN IF IT WAS A LITTLE EMOTIONALLY JARRING,,,

TC: sHiT dUdE sOuNdS lIkE a RoUgH tImE.

TC: iS a BrOtHeR aLl NeEdInG sOmE cOmPaNy ToDaY?

AT: uH,,,i GUESS,

AT: i MEAN ILL BE ALRIGHT BUT,,,

TC: i'Ll Be ThErE iN a FeW mInUtEs TaVbRo :o)

AT: oKAY,,,cOOL

AT: sEE YOU SOON THEN }:)

TC: SwEeEeEeEeEt BrO

TC: fUcKiNg MiRaClEs

TC: HoNk

-terminallyCapricious ceased pestering adiosToreador-

Tavros opens another chat client with Aradia, explaining that Gamzee would be coming over, and that he'd have to roleplay another time. Once he signs off, he sits on his bed and waits for the sound of the other boy's arrival.

**Hey guys, so this chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would :/ I had a bit of a writer's block and couldn't think of how to start it off, but I think I did okay with it. Anyways, I'm going to be taking a short break from this story to finish my Demonstuck one and then I'm possibly going to start another fanfiction. It shouldn't be anymore than about a month or so until this is updated, but after that I'm going to try to update regularly at least once a week. :o)**


End file.
